


The Talk

by baudelairey



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My OC - Freeform, oc ashley manning, parent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudelairey/pseuds/baudelairey
Summary: Ashley tells her wife Hana why her parents were not invited to the wedding.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I ever wrote, reposted here from my tumblr @cassie-the-endless. I saw a post at the time asking about where the MC's parents were, and this was the result. Unbeta-ed. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Ashley stood in a secluded alcove, away from the prying eyes. Talking to Daniel had been nice, but it had also brought up unwanted memories. She took a shaky breath. It was like her past was catching up to her.

‘Ash?’ A soft voice asked. Ashley turned, and smiled. Her new wife, Mrs Manning (or she could be Mrs Lee, or Mrs Manning-Lee, or Lee-Manning, she didn’t care) looked at her with kind eyes. 

‘Yeah, I’ll come back soon, I just needed a little timeout.’

‘I get that.’ 

They stood together in silence, the sounds of the party muted, as if they were happening in a different reality. Hana furrowed her brows in thought.

‘What is it?’ Ashley asked. She hated that look on Hana’s face, the look she got when she wanted to ask something but wasn’t sure if she could. Of course she could. She did her best to look reassuring as if inside she wasn’t dreading the question.

‘Ash why aren’t your parents here?’ There. The million-dollar question. 

‘Look,’ Hana listened attentively, and Ashley smiled at the gesture. ‘my folks and I, I loved them, but we have different ways of looking at the world. They want me to be this person that I’m not, you know? It’s like, in their heads they had this image of their daughter, and, I came out different, I guess. I could never shake this feeling growing up that they were always disappointed in me. They never said it outright, by all accounts they were actually supportive of me in many ways. 

‘But, it’s as if you went to see an action movie for the kickass moves and it’s got more comedy than stunts. You still enjoy the movie, but it wasn’t really what you were expecting, or what you wanted.  
‘I didn’t really make any friends in New York. By then I was soured by the whole people deal. Did some hardcore soul-searching though,’ Ashley cracked a smile. ‘But Daniel was persistent, we shared tips, and he taught me everything I know about waitressing, how to balance plates, and specially how to flirt for tips.’ Hana laughed. ‘He was my friend when I didn’t want but needed one. So, I invited him to mingle with Cordonia’s finest.’ 

Ashley felt as if she had laid herself bare. When the subject of Hana’s parents came up, her own inevitably did as well, but she had always managed to redirect the conversation, and Hana, patient as she was, had let her. But they were partners now. Hana had shared everything with her, her relationship with her parents, her insecurities, (as ludicrous as they were to Ashley), her hopes and dreams. It wasn’t fair to hide this from her. 

‘You, Max, Liam, Drake, and the other noble ladies,’ Ashley made a face. ‘Except for Madeleine,’ Hana chuckled. ‘Are all the family I need. I mean this one has poodles, so it’s already ten times better.’   
Hana leaned down and kissed Ashley gently on the lips. 

‘I agree.’ She said. ‘Thank you for telling me, Mrs Lee.’ 

Ashley grinned. ‘You’re welcome, Mrs Manning.’


End file.
